


betrothed

by punkhale



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, some kind of AU, where this is perfectly normal i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhale/pseuds/punkhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for a prompt I got on tumblr:</p><p>Pairing: Peter/Lydia, AU: arranged marriage</p>
            </blockquote>





	betrothed

**Author's Note:**

> We’re going to assume this is an au where it’s perfectly normal for people to have arranged marriages and this is part of some kind of peace treaty between the local wolf pack and the humans. Or something. I don’t know, use your imagination.

Lydia brushed invisible fuzz off her skirt, giving herself a once over in the mirror. The heels were probably overkill but they made her legs look incredible, and she wanted to be at her best for when she met her fiance,  _Peter_. For the record, she had  _not_  been pleased about being shipped off to marry some werewolf as a part of a peace treaty. She understood the necessity though, and honestly her mother had nagged her about it so much it would probably be nice to get married and move just so she wouldn’t have to listen to it anymore.

"Lydia, your betrothed is here!" came said mother’s voice from downstairs.

"What is this, the middle ages?" she muttered, smoothing her clothes out one last time before leaving her room.

Downstairs she found both her parents and possibly one of the most attractive men she’d ever seen -strong jaw, bright blue eyes, and a v-neck that showed off a stupidly sinful neck. At least he was attractive.

Peter grinned when he saw her, a small tilt of lips that was innocent and obscene all at once. “Ah, my bride to be, all dolled up. Adorable.”

Attractive but an asshole. Fantastic. She said as much out loud, making her mother gasp.

"Lydia Marie Martin!"

She rolled her eyes and Peter chuckled. 

"We’re going to have so much fun you and I," he said, looking truly delighted.

"I’ll stab you in your sleep," she threatened, narrowing her eyes in a way that had made plenty of men cower.

"I look forward to it my dear."

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://punkhale.tumblr.com)


End file.
